


Small and beautiful you

by dboys



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha starts to notice a lot of things about Myungjun, with all the time he spends with him, all the time he spends looking at him, all the time he spends making an effort to be cute around him. Analyzing his hyung and storing all the information in the back of his mind, saving it for a use he doesn’t know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small and beautiful you

**Author's Note:**

> this is written as an apology to all those i hurt with my myungha angst
> 
> also unbetaed i'm srry
> 
> title comes from Polaris by Astro :^)
> 
> also posted on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1159825/small-and-beautiful-you-fluff-astro/)

Being in a band, fanservice isn’t an uncommon thing to perform, in fact it’s usually encouraged.

It’s something they all knew going into the business, they all actually enjoyed it.

Usually, it’s the same two paired together. Eunwoo and Moonbin, Rocky and Jinwoo, Sanha and Myungjun.

Which makes sense, they’re the ones that get along the best, even if they all get along well. It’s the certain amount of chemistry that radiates between the two, making it the best for photo shoots or even things on stage.

As they get further and further into their time as a band, as people start learning their personalities and expecting more out of them, their fanservice only becomes more intimate. Again, not that they mind, that it’s something they enjoy performing.

Sanha starts to notice a lot of things about Myungjun, with all the time he spends with him, all the time he spends looking at him, all the time he spends making an effort to be cute around him. Analyzing his hyung and storing all the information in the back of his mind, saving it for a use he doesn’t know yet. The thing that stands out most to Sanha, is Myungjun’s hands. They’re smaller than his (but really, with Sanha being as big as he is, it’s not a surprise that his hands were bigger), but his fingers are long and skinny, veins just visible running through the top of his hands. Soft, tanned skin that Sanha never fails to notice.

It’s not something he meant to start paying attention to, and definitely isn’t the last thing that ends up catching his attention.

There’s his facial expressions, how they have such a range in emotion. His resting face that seems so calm and different from the one he puts on when they’re at events, the way he furrows his brows when he’s trying to concentrate on something, lightly biting or licking his lips.

There’s his legs, so muscular and slim. While their stylists tend to pick out some ugly clothing, he’s silently thankful that they continue to put Myungjun in shorts.

“Sanha, I know I’m beautiful but there’s no time to stare right now.” Myungjun says, knocking Sanha out of his thoughts. His hyung is laughing and Sanha can’t help but smile at him, noticing the way his eyes crinkle as he winks at Sanha and secures the hat on his head.

“Sorry, hyung!” Sanha says without missing a beat. He feels a bit embarrassed but that’s nothing new.

Myungjun moves behind him, placing his hands on his back and lightly pushing him forward. “Right, right, come on. We gotta go.”

Sanha allows himself to be pushed forward towards the other members who are waiting for him by the door exiting their dressing room, they’re about to go on for a performance. Which, by this point, doesn’t faze Sanha, or really any of them, anymore, it’s just routine.

But since it’s such an orderly routine, it’s always the same, they’re assigned their parts, there’s no changing them because they’ve been in place for months now.  With them doing it so often, though, it’s basically implanted into their memories, like they can do it without even thinking anymore.

With this being the case, Sanha often finds his mind wandering as he dances, while he should be concentrating on the lyrics or the fans or what he’s doing, he finds himself concentrating on Myungjun’s moves rather than his own. Not that it’s a bad thing necessarily, he hasn’t messed up yet so he tells himself it’s okay to continue doing.

Sanha is feeling a bit rebellious today, he decides, so during their performance of Breathless, Sanha tries to poke Myungjun as many times as he can get away with.

Myungjun doesn’t do anything about it, not that he could have since they were on stage, so Sanha continues to do it, waiting for the moment he messes himself or any of the others up. He wonders if any of the fancams will catch his little charade. He wonders if he can get in trouble for this.

The performance ends and the six exit the stage.

Myungjun lightly shoves Sanha with his shoulder, laughing. “What was that out there?” He asks, grinning and shaking his head.

Sanha shrugs, returning the smile. “Just wanted to see if I could get away with it, I guess.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

Throughout their next few performances, Myungjun and Sanha make it a competition as to who can poke who the most without getting caught, so far they’ve gone through this four times, neither of them getting caught.

“You guys have seemed pretty close, lately.” Jinwoo comments one day. They’re in the car back to the dorm and their manager had to stop to pick something up, leaving them in the car alone.

“We’re always close.” Sanha says simply, sticking his tongue out at Myungjun and leaning into his side.

Myungjun playfully pushes him away only to have the other lean back on him, this time he leaves it and Sanha basks in the physical contact.

Jinwoo raises an eyebrow and but doesn’t comment on what had just happened in front of him. “Just don’t let it interfere with your performances, okay?”

They both nod firmly and Jinwoo turns back in his seat, staring forward and waiting for their manager to come back.

-

-

At their next fan event, Myungjun and Sanha are standing in front of each other. They’re playing a game, hyung line versus maknae line, maknae line currently winning and this is their last round.

As they stand no more than a meter apart, Sanha realizes something.

While he’s always known that Myungjun is shorter than him, he’s never realized this one thing that makes him laugh a bit.

The game starts before he can give anymore thought to it and they’re off. It’s the one where there’s a mallet and a helmet , Sanha gets the mallet and accidentally hits Myungjun harder than he had intended.

Myungjun laughs it off, clearly not extremely hurt by it, but Sanha also sees it as the time to test his thoughts and see if it’s really as good as he had imagined.

He takes a step towards Myungjun and grips his shoulders and waits for Myungjun to look at him before he leans forward just a bit and kisses his forehead (because, you know, that’s where he got hit, a kiss makes a boo boo better, right?).

“Sorry, hyung, are you okay?” Sanha asks sheepishly, pulling away.

Myungjun is staring at him with wide eyes, his band members are staring at him with wide eyes, he looks to the crowd to see varying expressions.

And suddenly some fans are cheering but Myungjun is still staring at him with an undecipherable look and the others try to get back on track.

Eventually they make it back to sitting behind the table, waiting for everything to get organized to they can do signings and hi touches and Sanha sits next to Myungjun, unsurprisingly.  He stares at him with a smile and leans in gripping his arm and playfully resting his head on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Myungjun whispers.

“Being cute.” Sanha responds simply. The rest of the time goes smoothly.

-

-

It’s Friday night and they’re all settling down to watch the new episode of Law of the Jungle, Eunwoo says it’s going to be a good one.

They make popcorn and chat a little, finding their places in front of the television.

Unsurprisingly, Sanha makes an effort to sit next to Myungjun, telling Eunwoo that he should sit on the floor with Bin and Minhyuk, and Eunwoo, being the wonderful angel he is, agrees to give up his usual spot for one night.

Throughout the show, Sanha keeps scooting closer to Myungjun, eventually leaning on him and resting his head on his shoulder, even if it is a little uncomfortable with the height difference. He just has to slouch a bit, that’s all, everything’s fine.

“God, Sanha, you’re like a big dog that thinks it’s a lap dog.” Minhyuk laughs when he turns around to look at them during a commercial break. Sanha struggling, position looking rather uncomfortable, to snuggle up to Myungjun.

“Yeah, this isn’t working,” Myungjun finally says moving and making it so he’s leaning against Sanha’s chest, the whole position entirely more comfortable and Sanha finds himself trying to hide a blush but failing because one arm is around Myungjun and the other is just frozen.

The others laugh at them and Bin shakes his head with a smile. “You guys are so gross.” He kids, no real offense behind his words.

Throughout the rest of the time, Sanha is absorbed in the show, subconsciously running his fingers through Myungjuns’ hair. His soft hair that’s a little bit flat from having worn a hat most of the day, which Sanha finds cute, wondering if his hair is like that too and if Myungjun thinks the same about him. He’s actually aching for a response, but that’s not really something you can just ask out of the blue, just a comment that naturally comes that he wants to say but knows that everyone else will look at him weirdly. They’ve already been questioning his behavior recently towards Myungjun, this isn’t the best time to act on his desires.

After the show ends, Sanha notices the light breathing against his chest. He looks down to find Myungjun fast asleep, even breathes coming out as his hands twitch a bit against Sanha’s shirt.

The others look at them and Sanha stares back helplessly.

“You should wake him up, probably.” Jinwoo finally says.

“No, he looks so cute and peaceful.” Sanha pouts, running his fingers through his hair more.

“He can look cute and peaceful sleeping in his bed, too.” Eunwoo encourages.

“No, you guys go to sleep, I’ll stay here and sleep on the couch unless MJ hyung wakes up.”

They all sigh but let it be anyways, muttering about how weird the two have been recently.

“We’re not being weird, we’re being cute!” Sanha yells after them, to which they laugh and Myungjun begins to stir. Sanha makes sure to be quiet and try to soothe him back into slumber, he really wants to stay on the couch with him.

Something about having someone sleep against you, their weight as your blanket, is extremely comfortable. That’s it. Sanha’s just someone who likes cuddling. Platonic skinship.

Nothing more to it.

That’s all.

He hums contently looking around the dark room, only light coming from the streetlamps outside.

Myungjun makes a noise in his sleep, Sanha can’t tell if it was a word or just nonsense, he kisses his head and Myungjun snuggles further into his chest.

Sanha is happy with this.

-

-

When Sanha wakes up, Myungjun is still asleep, except now his head is on Sanha’s lap.

He still looks cute, Sanha thinks, nose scrunched a bit like he does when he’s reaching his high notes.

It’s sometime in the morning, he’s guessing pretty early because he hears the shower in Bin and Eunwoo’s room turn on and Eunwoo’s always the first one up.

He lets the thought be, busying himself with looking at the features of Myungjun’s face, trying to memorize the things he’s already memorized.

When he hears the shower turn off, he decides to pretend to be asleep. He isn’t sure why that’s his first instinct, but it is and then he hears the bedroom door open and footsteps coming towards him, stopping just a few feet away.

“Wow, they really stayed like this all night,” Eunwoo whispers to himself. “They’re so cute.”

Sanha can’t help but smile at the comment, hoping Eunwoo doesn’t  notice.

Sanha doesn’t exactly know where he’s trying to get this to go, whether it’s just admiration or something else, he just knows that he enjoys it.

He enjoys it, and he knows that the others aren’t opposed either.

So, he’ll be fine.

He’ll just keep going, pushing his limits until Myungjun tells him to stop, how bad could that be? It’s not like he’s the only idol to ever be this close with another member.

They’ll be fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, i didn't really know how to end it so i hope this is fine :^) 
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://yoonsanhe.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonsanhe)
> 
> comments & kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading <3


End file.
